Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cam lock fittings and, more particularly, is concerned with a cam lock fitting having a pair of double cam levers providing a safety lock thereon.
Description of the Related Art
Cam lock fittings having double cam levers have been described in the related art, and, cam lock fittings having safety features have been described in the related art. However, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,694 to Vargo, dated Feb. 7, 1989, disclosed a quick-disconnect coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,885 to Dixon, dated Feb. 17, 2015, disclosed a hose coupling locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,271 to Dixon, dated May 8, 2012, disclosed a hose coupling locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,812 to Chang, dated Apr. 8, 2003, disclosed a self-locking quick release coupler adapted to a groove adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,380 to Lee, dated May 18, 1999, disclosed a pipe joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,694 to Fahl, et al., dated Aug. 11, 1998, disclosed a lock for coupling cam arms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,942 to Moore, et al., dated Apr. 22, 1969, disclosed a retaining member for coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,190 to Wilcox, et al., dated Aug. 1, 2000, disclosed a coupling with a female half having internal pressure relief. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,079 to Donais, et al., dated Jan. 26, 1999, disclosed a quick-connect, disconnect coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,217 to Gillen, et al., dated Jan. 21, 1997, disclosed a dry break coupling assembly with a cam locking connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,017 to Aflin, et al., dated Aug. 10, 1993, disclosed a restrictor valve for metered liquid dispensing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,632 to Vogl dated Sep. 3, 1985, disclosed a shut-off valve for a fuel truck or tanker drain off having down spouts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,215 to Odar dated May 26, 1981, disclosed a vapor flow control valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,274 to Ledstrom, et al., dated Jan. 14, 1975 disclosed a pipe coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,593 to Lauffenburger disclosed a fluid conveying coupling with safety locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,256 to Hartman dated Feb. 28, 2012 disclosed a safety lock for a cam lock fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,004 to Hartman dated Dec. 12, 2006 disclosed a check valve for a cam lock fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,123 to Murray dated May 14, 1968 disclosed a line pressure responsive safety coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,069 dated Aug. 16, 1994 to McCarthy disclosed a positively locking quick release coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,103 dated Jan. 21, 2014 to Fahie, et al. disclosed a lock for cam and groove coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,374 dated Mar. 10, 1964 to Krapp disclosed a self venting separable coupling with lock.
While these devices related to cam lock fittings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.